Under The Table
by Enraptured
Summary: NanoFate. Nanoha is terribly bored during a meeting, and she decides to put telepathic communications to good use :D Poor Fate. PART TWO UP :D
1. Chapter 1: Under the Table

**Under The Table**

- Enraptured

**x**x**x**

Nanoha was bored.

She stared miserably at the impressive stack of notes and folders that sat in front of her on the table, half-heartedly listening to Hayate drone on and on about the results of the Forwards' latest test. She already knew all the data better than anyone else, having trained them herself, and this evaluation was more for the benefit of the Forwards themselves.

Nanoha was someone who hated to be seated in one place doing nothing for a long period of time, and she was doing exactly that.

Leaning back in the uncomfortable chair, the Ace of Aces surveyed the room. The whole of Riot Force 6 were present, seated solemnly around the long rectangular table in the briefing room, with the Stars members on one side and the Lightning ones on the other. Naturally, their commander Hayate was at the head, and Captain Fate Testarossa Harlaown of the Lightning squad was seated directly opposite Nanoha herself.

Nanoha groaned inwardly. Hayate may have been her childhood friend, but that woman really gave the most boring reports. Another feeble attempt to pay attention to her friend's rambling and a few unenthused flip of her folders later, the brunette decided that she desperately needed something, _anything_, to keep her awake.

She lifted her eyes to glance at Fate, the lightning mage seemingly engrossed in Hayate's report. Fate had chosen to don her black Enforcer uniform today, the one that Nanoha found her irresistibly sexy in. Golden locks fell gracefully down Fate's back, held together at the ends by a ribbon, their shimmering softness a stark contrast to her black jacket. Under the said jacket was a crisp white collared shirt, with a yellow ribbon around her neck completing Fate's top. Then there was the black miniskirt.

The black miniskirt and what it covered, or in this case, failed to cover. Although Nanoha couldn't see them, she knew that under that short skirt were dark leggings which hugged long, slim legs.

Nanoha licked her lips hungrily, and an uncharacteristic smirk graced her lips as an amusing, and slightly evil, plan hit her.

Fate-chan was good at hiding her emotions, but if anyone could decipher them, it was Nanoha. Though the black mage appeared to be paying rapt attention to the meeting, Nanoha knew better. Beautiful burgundy eyes were unfocused, staring without really looking at the mess of numbers on the report in front of her. The fountain pen that Fate was holding had been poised above the exact same spot for the past quarter of an hour, and in her other hand; slender fingers were playing with Bardiche, spinning the small golden triangle around. Over the years, Nanoha had come to associate that action as something that Fate did when she was bored, and this was clearly one of the moments that she was.

Nanoha grinned evilly. It was time to spice things up.

A quick glance at her surroundings told her that the coast was clear, and Nanoha concentrated on Fate, pushing all thoughts that did not concern the blonde out of her head. Tuning out the murmuring around her, Nanoha opened a telepathic link with Fate.

_You know, you look incredibly __**delicious**__ in that black miniskirt._

Fate's head jerked up then, shocked and confused, an adorable blush staining her fair cheeks. Hayate paused in her speech, raising an eyebrow at Fate, who in turn bit her lower lip in embarrassment and looked down hurriedly. Their commander carried on with her commentary, and Fate glared at Nanoha. The flight instructor looked supremely unconcerned at the death glare wine-red eyes shot at her. In fact, she looked slightly amused, slate-blue eyes staring back unwaveringly, a challenge and a dare.

_You do, you know. I, for one, cannot wait for this to be over, so I can have you all – to – myself._

The last three words were laced with dark desire, tempting and sinful. Fate stifled a moan at the sudden mental image Nanoha projected at her, one that involved the brunette pushing Fate up against the wall and plundering her mouth hungrily. Nanoha's fingers entwined themselves with Fate's hair and pulled her head closer, the sharp tug sending waves of pain and pleasure shivering down her spine. A skillful tongue invaded her mouth, probing and insistent.

Fate gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes tightly shut, pushing the images out of her head. Already they had their desired effect, and Fate shifted uncomfortably in her seat, clamping her thighs together and all too aware of Nanoha's smirk.

"Fate-san, are you okay?" Erio's voice snapped her out of her Nanoha-induced stupor. "You look kind of red, are you feeling unwell?"

"N-No! I'm fine, I-I just…" Fate was blushing horribly now, hating the fact that her traitorous body wouldn't listen to her brain.

_You just want me to bend you over that table and screw you senseless?_ Nanoha's mirthful telepathic voice resounded in her head.

Fate dropped her pen in shock at Nanoha's boldness, unable to contain her desperate yearning at the visualization that popped into her mind, courtesy of Nanoha. Hot desire raced through her body, causing a throbbing heat to build up between her legs and make her squirm in discomfort. _Damn you, Nanoha_, Fate cursed silently, ducking down under the table to retrieve her pen.

She groped around in the semi-darkness under the table, blindly feeling for her pen and seizing the opportunity of being alone to calm herself.

Except that she wasn't alone.

"Looking for this?" a low, seductive voice tickled the side of her neck as warm breath brushed past her skin. Yelping in surprise, Fate jolted instinctively away from Nanoha, whose face was suddenly right in front of her. Nanoha was twirling Fate's pen lazily, and Fate could only assume that it had rolled over to Nanoha's side of the floor when she dropped it.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Fate squeaked nervously, way too close to Nanoha for comfort. They were both under the table, with Fate on all fours and Nanoha raking her eyes appreciatively over her body, or specifically, her _position_. Fate held out her hand awkwardly, a silent request for her pen.

She didn't expect Nanoha's lips to come crashing down on hers without warning, her tongue pushing insistently against Fate, demanding entrance into her mouth. Fate could not resist, parting her lips slightly even as her mind screamed for her to stop, to push Nanoha away. They were in a meeting, they were under the table, _they were in the very same room with the Forwards_ and Vita and Hayate and Sig…

Oh God, Nanoha was _kissing her senseless_ in the same room as _Signum_. The very thought of the pink-haired knight catching them in the act was enough to make Fate faint from mortification. She knew that the leader of the Wolkenritter would _never_ let her live this down if she found out, and she had no intention of giving her rival the opportunity to tease her to her grave. Fate could only hope that the wet, slurping noises and quiet mewls of appreciation coming from,_ was that her own throat?_, was not as loud as she thought.

The top Enforcer of the TSAB wanted nothing more then than to surrender and melt into Nanoha's arms, to fully submit herself to her unrelenting lover and let Nanoha have her own wicked way with her. Of course, they couldn't stay under the table forever. All too soon, Fate found herself very, very alone as the warmth of Nanoha's arms left her as abruptly as it had come. Breathing heavy, chest heaving, she dragged herself up and collapsed into her seat, pointedly looking down at her notes and ignoring Erio's looks of concern. Only Hayate seemed oblivious to the unnecessarily long time she and Nanoha had spent under the table. Even the Forwards were looking at her flushed face and messed-up hair with curiosity, and _damn_, Signum had a knowing smirk on her usually expressionless face.

She was _so_ going to kill Nanoha for this.

_Mm, you look… flustered, Fate-chan. Perhaps it's something I've done?_

Fate growled at Nanoha's oh so innocent question, hands itching to reach out and strangle her girlfriend, or at least pull her into another ravenous kiss. Instead, her hand closed around the moist, cool surface of her glass of water, bringing it to her lips for a quick sip to calm her frazzled nerves.

She should have known better to drink at a time like this.

The mental picture Nanoha sent her at the exact time Fate swallowed was so graphic that the blonde accidentally spat out her drink, sputtering and choking. The entire table stared at Fate as she coughed desperately, eyes watering and gasping for air.

"Ahh, co-cold!" Fate whimpered as ice water sloshed down her short skirt, coming into contact with sensitive skin. Instantly, Nanoha was out of her seat and behind Fate in a flash, one hand rubbing Fate's back reassuringly, her slate-blue eyes filled with mirth and genuine concern.

"It's okay Fate-chan, just breathe," Nanoha encouraged, stroking her friend's silky hair until Fate stopped coughing. Gently prying the glass from Fate's grip, Nanoha set it down on the table beside drenched papers, and pulled Fate forcefully out of her seat.

"Come on, you're all wet, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Fate shivered visibly at the double meaning of Nanoha's words, and could only utter apologies and smile weakly at Hayate as she let herself be dragged out of the meeting room.

They didn't return for a long, _long_ time after that.

**END :D**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this is so short and crappy, I don't have much time with studying and all, meh.

Anyway, reviews make my day and keep me writing, so click on that button pretty please? :D


	2. Chapter 2: Get Your Own Blonde!

When Nanoha and Fate finally reentered the briefing room, the evaluation was already about to come to an end.

"Ahh! N-Nanoha, don't walk so fast!" Footsteps along the corridor just outside the room were growing louder as they approached. There was an almost-childish giggle (definitely from Nanoha) before there was a yelp, then a sudden crashing noise.

"Fate-chan!" the footsteps had stopped. "Fate-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," came the blonde's slightly embarrassed voice.

"Are you hurt? Did you scrape your knee? You should know better than to walk so fast when you're still so _sore_!"

"Mou, Nanoha! I said I'm fine, stop fussing! It's only a slip! Besides, I was only trying to catch up with you. _You're_ the one who should know better than to move so fast right after- mmph!"

Whatever Fate was about to say was cut off abruptly, and with all the scuffling noises, the Forwards in the room could only guess what was going on outside.

"Na-Nanoha, not here!" Fate's usually quiet voice was somewhat panicked.

"Mm, you can slip as many times as you want, Fate-chan. I will always be right here to catch you when you fall."

Inside the room, Signum rolled her eyes and rested her forehead on her fingers, the closest she would ever come to a facepalm.

**Under the Table**

**Part II**

- enraptured :D

**x**x**x**

There was a faint hissing as metal doors slid apart to allow the two Aces into the room. Nanoha bounced in first, a wide grin on her face, looking much happier than she had been the entire day.

Fate, on the other hand, was wincing. She limped, _very cautiously,_ back to her seat. Her cheeks were flushed, and her uniform was crumpled in various places. The blonde was very careful of not making eye-contact with anyone in the room.

It wasn't long before the meeting was officially called to a close, and the Forwards took their leave.

"Nanoha," Hayate called from the front. "Could you come with me for a moment? There's some data I need you to look over."

Nanoha pouted cutely, throwing a glance at Fate.

"Mou, I was about to go for a _bite_ with Fate-chan…"

Fate blushed and giggled then, leaning over the table to poke Nanoha's cheek. "You go ahead, I'll be waiting here."

Nanoha growled quietly.

"This had better not take long, Hayate-chan," the Ace of Aces complained, glowering at her commander.

"Hai, hai, we all know you can't wait to have _together time_ with Fate-chan," Hayate giggled and pulled a reluctant Nanoha out of the room, leaving Fate very alone with...

"Aah, Testarossa."

Fate froze. There was only one person in the world that got away with calling her that. Slowly, _painfully_, she turned around and offered a weak smile to her rival.

_Act calm, act calm_, she chanted to herself. There was no need to panic, Signum just wanted to ask her about the new training schedule. Yeah, that was it. The new schedule.

"_So_," Signum began, adjusting her posture to face Fate fully. Her back leaning against the table, she stared straight into burgundy eyes unflinchingly.

She didn't like the tone of Signum's voice, or that smirk on her face, one bit.

Slender fingers fumbled with papers, and Fate stuffed her notes into her folder quickly.

"Why the rush, Testarossa? I thought you were still, ahh, _sore_?"

_Shit! _Her fingers fumbled, sending papers flying haphazardly everywhere.

"Ihavenoideawhatyou'retalkingabout!" Fate kicked herself mentally a dozen times over. Her voice was impossibly high, and the words were too rushed to be _normal_. And oh god, did she just _squeak_?

_Breathe_, Fate berated herself. _Take deep breaths, speak slowly, perfect articulation, and enunciate _every_ syllable_. As long as she acted normal, that annoying pink-haired knight wouldn't find anything amiss.

"_I,_ have _no_ idea, what _you_, are talking, about," Fate tried again. "At all!" she added for emphasis, wringing her hands in an overly dramatic manner.

_There. That wasn't so bad, was it?_ Fate ducked under the table quickly to retrieve her papers, praying that Signum would be satisfied with her answer and just _leave her alone_.

No such luck.

"No idea what I'm talking about? Maybe it's because… you were too _busy _looking for your pen under that table?"

There was a loud crashing sound as Fate reared back in shock. Whimpering quietly, she rubbed her stinging head, which had come into (hard) contact with the roof of the table.

_Easy, Fate. Act calm, remember?_

"Mm. You know, how, _elusive_, those pens, can get! Ha! Ha! Haha! Hahahaha!" Fate gave a nervous chuckle, all too loud and cheery to be natural.

"Sou. Is that pen very... inky then? I could have sworn I heard a lot of... slurping… noises."

Fate wanted to stay under the table forever and die. She could practically hear the smirk in Signum's voice.

"Yes! That, is right. It is! Um, fully, loaded, I mean! That, would explain. The wet noises. That you heard." She was rambling now. Fate had to pinch her thigh to remind herself to speak _slowly_ and casually. "I just, refilled, the ink. That, is all! It is not like, I was, doing anything... funny! Under the table! I wasn't kissing Nanoha at all!"

Signum barely suppressed her snort of laughter. Testarossa was _very_ bad at lying under pressure. She made a face. "Why, in the name of Laevatein, are you _talking_ like that?"

"What! I'm, talking, normally!" Fate was sounding panicky now. Crawling out from under the table, she arranged her papers quickly, hoping that she looked like her usual brisk and professional self, and not like a love struck teenager who had just gotten caught for _snogging under the table_.

"What?" Fate snapped and folded her arms over her chest self-consciously when Signum bent over and stared suspiciously at her skirt.

"Nothing. Except for the fact that your zipper, is _unzipped_." Signum's knowing voice dripped mirth, shaking with barely concealed laughter. She was going to _love_ every second of this.

Fate let out a horrified squeak as her hands flew immediately to her skirt. A quick jerk, and-

_RIPPP._

"SHIT!" Fate froze in utter horror. She stared in disbelief at the tiny golden zip in her hand, which had come detached from her skirt.

_Shit, shit, shit! _

Fate felt her knees turn to jelly, and she stumbled back, grabbing the edge of the table for support. She did _not_ just yank the zip off her bloody skirt!

There was a loud banging sound, and Fate, hardly daring to look, stole a quick peek at Signum. The leader of the Wolkenritter was bent double over the table, laughing uncharacteristically loudly, slamming her fist on the table repeatedly in a rare display of emotion. Fate could have sworn there were tears of laughter leaking out from under Signum's closed eyelids.

"Shut up!" Fate was screaming over the noise of Signum's laughter. "Shut up, shut up, _it's not funny_!" She was almost hysterical now, feeling as though she could bury herself in bed for a couple of decades crying herself to death. Or maybe rotting from mortification, either way was fine.

"W-Would you also care to explain why your skirt looks _wetter_ than before?" Signum could barely get the words out amidst her booming laughter.

Fate felt her face burn in embarrassment and she sunk helplessly into her vacated chair, hiding her incredibly red face behind trembling hands. She was _never_ going to hear the end of this.

"Ahh well, I should have known that you two _bunnies_ can't keep your hands off each other for long," Signum sighed and shook her head exaggeratedly, feigning disappointment. "I must say I'm upset, Testarossa. I admit I expected more... _self-control_ from my rival."

Fate leapt up from her chair in a heartbeat.

"Contrary to what you may think, Signum, I am _not_ some kind of _sex-craved maniac_!" Fate snapped hotly, fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Signum smirked quietly. This was going to be easier than she thought. Fate was usually composed and calm, but Signum knew just the right buttons to push. As long as she played her cards right, Testarossa would be putty in her hands.

"So, you don't enjoy Nanoha's touch?"

"No! Yes! No! I-I mean- I..." Fate stammered desperately, burgundy eyes darting around nervously, looking all too much like a caged rabbit. 'I do, but I don't, I... _Shut up_, Signum!"

Signum could barely contain her laughter. "That's no way to talk to your superior, Testarossa."

"_Superior?!_" Fate nearly shrieked, outraged. How _dare_ Signum imply that she was superior?! "You know as well as I do that I'm the only one who can exhaust you in a fight, and I don't even have to resort to Sonic Form!"

Signum smiled to herself. Fate hated to lose, and that was a trait she would take full advantage of. The stubborn blonde was seething now, hopping madly on one foot as she tried to get her point across. If she hadn't been so focused on her mission, she would probably find the sight very amusing.

"I have merely been giving you some leeway, Testarossa. Had I been using my full potential, you would not be standing here now." That was a blatant lie, and they both knew it. Neither of them held back during their mock duels, much to the dismay of Nanoha and Hayate.

"Besides," Signum leaned in closer, her lips curling up evilly. "The battlefield is only _one_ aspect in which I am confident that I'm a cut above you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fate growled, glaring at the older woman in the eye.

_Bingo._

"It means," Signum grinned carnivorously. "That you are inferior to my excellence in many other areas, Testarossa."

"Areas such as?" Fate looked interested now. She was always one for a challenge.

"Such as, in bed," Signum finished simply.

There was silence. A long, drawn out silence, and for a moment, Signum wondered if she had overstepped her boundaries.

"E-Excuse me?" The expression of Fate's face was priceless. She knew that her mouth was open in shock, but she couldn't seem to close it somehow. Feeling as though her knees couldn't support her weight, she collapsed back into her chair before she could faint.

"There," Signum said smugly, folding her arms. "I, am a better seductress that you." She leaned back and waited for the explosion she knew would come.

"HAH!" Fate was up on her feet again in an instant, infuriated. "What makes you think that, you... you stoic, cold, aloof, bitter, cross, _century-old woman_! You have no right to say that, I... I do much more _things_ than you can possibly dream of doing!"

"Ooh? What _things_?" Signum tilted forward, suddenly paying a whole lot more attention to their conversation.

"I... Just _things_. Things that you have probably never heard off, so there," Fate huffed snappily.

"... A challenge, then," Signum said quietly.

"Eh?" Fate looked genuinely surprised now.

"Let's just say I need to get a certain Shamal back for something she'd done. You want to prove how... proficient, you are."

Fate blinked. This was not happening. "Are you implying that you want me to give you _tips_ on how to _seduce_ Shamal?!"

"Maybe," Signum said evasively, a mysterious smile on her face.

"I refuse!" Fate exclaimed, appalled at the very idea.

"Of course, if you're not confident that you can help me..." Signum trailed off thoughtfully. She smirked one of her trademark smirks. She had won this one.

"...Fine!" Fate snapped.

"Fine?"

"Fine!" Fate repeated. There was a stubborn set to her jaw, one that said she refused to back down, or to lose. "But only if you'll drop this whole... table incident. And not mention this to _anyone_."

"Deal."

Fate sighed and ran a hand through her hair, not believing what she had just gotten herself into. "Not a word to _anyone_, Signum. I mean it!"

"Oh believe me, Testarossa, I have no intention of letting anyone hear of this either," Signum muttered. It had taken all of her pride to get her rival for help, although she _did_ manage to manipulate the conversation to seem as though she was giving Fate a chance to prove herself.

"So, where do we start?" Fate winced visibly. She wanted this to be over and done with, so she could run back to Nanoha arms and bawl her eyes out.

"I need to know how to grope effectively," Signum growled, fighting the blush that was threatening to rise to her face.

There was a snort of laughter and Fate tried desperately to hold her giggles, stuffing her fist in her mouth in a very unFate-like manner. Signum resisted the urge to slam her fist into Fate's face to help her stop laughing. Instead, she settled for cracking her knuckles ominously loud and glaring at Fate.

"You can try it out, and I can see what you're doing wrong," Fate finally got a hold on her laughter, though her lips were still twitching.

"You mean... hands-on work?" Signum was suddenly starting to think that this was a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea.

"Mmhmm," Fate agreed happily, cocking her head to one side with an angelic smile on her face.

Signum seethed. The blonde wasn't making this any easier for herself, and she knew it. Slowly, hesitantly, the pink-haired knight reached out a quavering hand.

"Mmph!" Fate gasped suddenly as Signum grabbed her breast without warning. She turned an interesting shade of crimson, staring in shock at the hand that had latched on to her.

"What, Testarossa likes this?" Signum smirked and squeezed slightly, provoking a moan from the younger girl.

"I most certainly do _not_," Fate snapped, though unable to look Signum in the eye. The said knight wanted to press the issue, but she knew she had better continue before her _instructor_ died from all the blood rushing to her face.

"Um, I need you to moan a little louder. So that I can you know," Signum shuddered, hating herself more by the moment. "Bask in the… ambience."

Fate stared in horror at her taller woman. Her knees actually quaked.

"Just do it, damn it, so we can get this over with easily, for _both_ our sakes," Signum snapped, not sounding the least bit amused. "Let's try this again. You can... pretend I'm Nanoha, or something."

"Nanoha does _not_ grab me like that," Fate began vehemently, stomping her foot down in annoyance.

"Oh?" Signum raised an eyebrow, suddenly sounded way too interested than Fate would have liked. "How, exactly, does she touch you, then?"

"Well, for one, she doesn't squeeze my… chest as though she's trying to force toothpaste out of the tube!" Fate complained loudly, crossing her arms over her front. "She's gentle. And rough," she added as if an afterthought, a silly grin forming on her lips as she gazed off dreamily.

"No wait, what am I saying?!" Fate snapped out of her daydream and hurriedly took back her words. It was too late. Signum's smirking face was suddenly in front of her, invading her personal space and way too close for comfort.

"Oho! So Testarossa is a masochist? A little pain and pleasure, hmm?"

"Don't push it, Signum," Fate ground out through clenched teeth. She wanted to be anywhere but here, talking about her _sex life_ to _Signum_.

"So anyway, when you grope, try to do it more... sensually. You know? Some light caresses; some teasing stroking, and you might want to throw in some tempting pinches along the way." Oh god. This was worse than watching Nanoha eat raw fish. She, coming from Mid-Childa, had never developed a liking for those disgusting, slimy things, and seeing Nanoha devour them with satisfaction made her stomach churn. It was nothing compared to this, though. This made her nauseous. _Terribly _nauseous.

Signum was torn between wanting to throw up, and wanting to memorize everything Fate had said. She settled on the latter, and hoped that Shamal would appreciate all the effort she was putting in just to make her happy.

"So um, like that?' Signum ran a hand over Fate's leggings-covered thigh, white the other sneaked up to cut her breast.

"Ooh," Fate pretended to moan in pleasure. _Pretended_ was the word,

"You sound like a constipated monkey," Signum complained, exasperated. "How am I supposed to get this right if you don't step up your act?"

"Fine!" Fate cried. Signum wanted her to moan? She'd moan all right. "OOOOOHHHH. OOOOOOOOOOH. _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH _Signum, you're turning me on!" Fate howled dramatically, flailing her arms about.

"Fate…chan?"

Fate felt her heart stop suddenly. A chill crept up her spine. _No. No. Please, anything but..._

Nanoha stood at the door, a look of disbelief on her face. She stared in shock at the sight before her – Fate was moaning in the throes of pleasure, Signum's hands were all over her Fate-chan, and_ Fate's skirt was unzipped_. The White Devil felt her fists clench tightly.

"Ahh, Nanoha!" Fate hurried to untangle herself from Signum, nearly tripping in the process. "It's not what you think! _Nanoha_!"

"You..." Nanoha growled furiously, stamping over to the pair. "_You thieving vixen_!" She snarled at Signum. Reaching out, she snatched Fate and crushed her against her chest, wrapping her arms around Fate possessively.

"Nanoha!" Fate squeaked timidly from the brunette's tight embrace, flinching when the Nanoha turned fuming eyes at her. "It's not what you think, I can explain..."

"And you," Nanoha muttered dangerously, "You have no right to talk, Fate-chan."

When Fate continued to struggle helplessly in Nanoha's grasp, Nanoha forced the blonde's head to one side.

"Kyaaa!" Fate cried when Nanoha bit down on her ear, _hard_. Whimpering submissively, Fate fell silent and stopped trashing, looking at Nanoha with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Ah, so that's how it's done," Signum mused to herself. A good technique.

"You," the White Devil seethed, glaring at Signum.

Raising Heart started to form in her outstretched hand.

**(Starlight...)**

"Nanoha!"

"GET YOUR OWN BLONDE!"

**(... Breaker!)**

"NANOHAAA!"

**END :D**

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, a longer chapter to make up for the previous short one! Funny? Not funny?

Remember when I said reviews keep me writing? xD Yeah, I didn't intend to continue this, but thanks to all the reviews, and some of the AS members who put ideas into my head, we have a Signum teases Fate chapter. xP

I'm not sure if I'm going to do a Nanoha / Fate punishment scene after this oO

Anyway! Major thanks to Black-Wolf-Ninja (BW!), who approached me with the idea that we should sort of reference each other's fics (Pink on Blonde & Under the Table), so we came up with the idea where Signum goes to Fate for tips on seducing Shamal after the meeting, and from there, we split to write the seperate Shagnum / Nanofate endings. So I make sense? THANK YOU BW :D Look out for the next Pink on Blonde chapter! :3

SO. REVIEWS WOULD MAKE WRITING THIS SO WORTH IT. :D hint!


End file.
